Ese estúpido juego
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Gertie no entendía qué le veía de atractivo su mejor amigo Gwenog a ese estúpido juego.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, tampoco Warner. Por lógica Harry Potter (que me duele aceptarlo), no es mío. Pero me gusta liar con sus personajes :)**

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: "Fundadores y Medievo" del foro La Madriguera._

El personaje que me fue sorteado para el reto fue: Gertie Keddle. Gertie era una bruja que vivió en el borde del pantano de Queerditch en Manchester, Inglaterra en el siglo 11. Ella mantuvo un diario en el que narraba la evolución del "juego estúpido" que los magos de todo el pantano jugaban, que más tarde se convertiría en Quidditch. Gertie también poseía una pelota de cuero, presumiblemente el primer Quaffle. Personaje que apareció en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**.

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo—criticó una joven de cabellos castaños a su mejor amigo.

—No lo hago—respondió un rubio—, y si lo hiciese sería mi tiempo, Ger.

— ¡Pero no entiendo por qué lo haces! Es un juego estúpido—despotricó Gertie enfurruñada.

Ella sólo quería pasar un buen tiempo jugando gobstones, un juego mucho más interesante, con su mejor amigo. Pero Gwenog sólo quería ir y lanzarse pelotas de cuero con otros muchachos idiotas.

—Si tu madre te oyese recibirías una buena tunda, Ger—comenta divertido el rubio para después levantarse y estirarse—. Prometo que jugaré gobstones contigo la próxima vez, Ger.

Y el rubio le sonríe una última vez a Gertie depositando un beso en su frente mientras se marchaba a paso ligero.

—Estúpido juego, estúpido Gwenog, estúpidos todos—gruñe Gertie tumbándose en el pasto.

La castaña estaba en un pequeño prado cerca del famoso pantano de Queerditch, donde Gwenog la había llamado para decirle que no podía acudir a su cita de juegos por andar montado en escobas persiguiendo pelotas estúpidas en el aire en un juego definitivamente estúpido con otros chicos estúpidos, ¡qué valor!

Para nadie era un secreto que la menor de los Keddle no era para nada como las chicas del pueblo, no. Gertie era habladora, sarcástica y con un carácter de los mil demonios, lo cual era la antítesis de las chicas refinadas, calladas e introvertidas del área. Eso le había traído todo tipos de problemas, uno de los cuales era su falta de amigos. En todo el pueblo sólo podía asegurar con certeza ser amiga de Gwenog Meadowes, lo cual hacia obvio que al éste desentenderse de ella no tenía a nadie más para jugar su juego favorito: Gobstones.

¡Pero es que ella no conseguía entender qué de "maravilloso", como solía decirle su amigo cuando trataba de convencerla de jugar, tenía el estúpido jueguito!

El volar lo entendía, a la castaña le gustaba la sensación de ingravidez y libertad que se sentía en el aire, pero para andar lanzando pelotas, ella prefería jugar algo mucho más sensato, ¡los gobstones!  
—Ese sí es un juego que vale la pena—murmuro distraída la castaña.

Después de despotricar un rato más contra su amigo Gertie decidió que mejor despotricaba haciendo sus quehaceres, que ya tenía a su mamá detrás de ella por no hacerlos.

La castaña se hizo su paso fuera del prado contando las piedras en el camino, pero desistió cuando repitió el cuatro demasiadas veces. Cuando llegó a su casa Gertie se tomó su tiempo analizándola.

Su casa no era en sí una maravilla, de hecho, era algo fea, por verla de algún modo. Era una vieja choza de dos plantas con numerosos anexos sostenidos con magia y junto a ésta se encontraba un gallinero con unas tres gallinas cacareando a más no poder. Lo que le gustaba de su casa era el carácter que la misma poseía, con el moho cubriendo parcialmente las paredes de piedra, con el marco de madera astillado y la puerta rechinante era un milagro que la pobre casa se mantuviese de pie. Pero lo hacia y a Gertie le gustaba así, otra cosa que también le gustaba de su hogar era su cercanía con el pantano.

Prácticamente está en nuestro patio, pensó la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

La castaña suspiró mientras entraba en un viejo cuarto de escobas que estaba al lado de los establos.

En el mundo, pensó la castaña, hay tres cosas que verdaderamente me gustan.

—El olor de la paja, las cosas viejas y los gobstones—enumeró Gertie saliendo del pequeño cuarto con todo lo necesario para limpiar los establos.

Para cuando la castaña termino su labor el sol ya estaba por tocar el horizonte.

El tiempo vuela cuando haces los quehaceres.

Y para Gertie lució como un buen momento para darse un merecido descanso en las orillas del lago.

La castaña camino mucho más entusiasmada colina abajo y cuando pudo percibir el olor característico de su lugar favorito su sonrisa se ensanchó, olvidándose de todos los consejos, que eran en realidad órdenes, que su madre le daba Gertie se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en el agua.

—Paz—susurró Gertie cerrando los ojos.

Pero nada en la vida de Gertie podía ser perfecto, no, señor. Siempre algo tenía que pasar.

En ese caso lo que pasó fue un pelota de cuero aterrizando en su vientre, eso no hubiese importado tanto, si tan solo la pelota no viniese de los aires a una velocidad de los mil infiernos.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruñó la menor de los Keddle encorvándose.

Y su humor no mejoró para nada cuando identifico a quien pertenecía dicha pelota ni mucho menos cuando el propietario apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Ger...

— ¡Ger nada, Gwenog Meadowes! —Gritó la castaña mientras se levantaba hecha una furia.

—No fue...

— ¡¿Su intención?! —Inquirió caminando hasta quedar frente al rubio, al cual difícilmente le llegaba a la barbilla, cosa que poco le importaba en ese momento—. ¡¿Sabes cuánto duele que te lancen una pelota?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡PORQUE TU ERES EL MALTIDO MANIACO QUE LANZA LAS INFERNALES PELOTAS!

Y un pensamiento cruza la mente del rubio. Puede lucir como una perfecta señorita, pero tiene la boca de un orgulloso borracho.

—Cal...

— ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que me calme, Gwenog Meadowes! —Gertie le lanzó una última mirada furibunda antes de darse la vuelta.

Mientras hacia su camino de regreso a su casa la castaña recogió la pelota.

— ¿Podrías, al menos, regresarme la pelota? —Cuestionó Gwenog con los hombros hundidos, él ya se esperaba la respuesta.

— ¡Vete al infierno, Meadowes! —Ladró la castaña desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Decir que estaba furiosa era una nimiedad, la castaña estaba encolerizada.

Por eso, cuando llego a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su diario y escribir una nueva entrada.

 _«_ _Ese grupo del otro lado del pantano ha estado de nuevo. Jugando un juego estúpido en sus escobas_ _»._

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 1001.**_

 _ **Al principio no se me ocurría nada sobre Gertie Keddle (De hecho, cuando me tocó me quedé tipo: ¿Quién es esa loca? XD), después me metí en la Wiki inglesa y todo fue claridad (?).**_

 _ **Y al final resultó gustarme bastante escribir sobre Gertie, quién sabe... tal vez vuelva a escribir sobre ella... tal vez :)**_

 _ **Psdata: En la portada está la actriz que imagino como Gertie.**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


End file.
